Concerns exist over “needle sticks” where a practitioner or other individual administering an injection is inadvertently stuck with a used medical needle. Needle sticks may result in a transmission of disease, such as AIDS or Hepatitis B. Various shields have been developed in the prior art to cover and limit access to a medical needle, particularly after use. In addition, a used needle is considered biohazardous waste and must be disposed of appropriately. Containers, commonly referred to as “sharps containers”, are provided into which used needles, and other biohazardous materials, may be collected. Sharps containers typically have a waste-receptacle or mailbox-type design formed to receive and house spent devices.